


Day 5: Lord and Lady

by airiustide



Series: Zutara Month 2017: Prompts [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Family, Marriage, Older Characters, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Katara tries to ease her husband's nervousness about the upcoming coronation.





	Day 5: Lord and Lady

"What are you so nervous for?" Katara chuckled at her husband's attempt to straighten his robes. "It's only a coronation. I would assume it's nothing new to you." She stood in front of the Fire Lord, fixing his robes and then reached a hand out to smooth his hair that was pulled in a top knot.

"D-do I seem nervous?" He asked.

"Very much, love." She nodded.

"I know I shouldn't be. I just worry if she's ready." Zuko sighed. He left his wife's arms and made his way to the balcony, watching the palace staff as they rushed around preparing for the evening's ceremony.

"Of course she is, Zuko. We raised her right." Katara went to join him, taking his hand in hers and squeezing tight.

"I know, I know. I just want to protect her."

The Fire Lady smiled gently, cerulean eyes gleaming from the setting sunlight. "We can't always shadow her, she is her own person." Pulling the hand she was holding, Katara turned her husband to face her. "She will be wonderful. She is our daughter and despite her being a waterbender, your people have accepted her since the day she was born. Trust that our daughter will get through this just as you have."

Taking her in his arms, Zuko held his wife tight, kissing the crown of her head. He only ever wanted what was best for his family. Katara gave him a daughter and twin boys. Even though none were firebenders, their twins being non-benders, he was fortunate to have the family he raised with the woman who exchanged vows with forty years ago. He couldn't say his worry would lessen. He would always worry about them, but he knew his wife was right. Kya would get through this. He would make sure of that until the day he took his last breath.


End file.
